Super Star Suzaku
by Lelouchvibritt1
Summary: Why should we be in such desperate haste to succeed, and in such desperate enterprises? If a man does not keep pace with his companions, perhaps it is because he hears a different drummer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Super Star Suzaku!

Link: ~lelouchvibritt1

Fandom: A code Geass fanfiction

Rating: M

Warnings: Homophobia, relationships, Rape?

Pairings: suzaku.k lelouch. V.B Euphemia.L.B

Summary : Why should we be in such desperate haste to succeed, and in such desperate enterprises? If a man does not keep pace with his companions, perhaps it is because he hears a different drummer.

Disclaimer: i don't own Code Geass..

Author notes: Happy New Year! … I promise to update my other fics, but I just had to write this..

/

**Chapter 1 – Mistaken Identity**

The employees cheered as you entered the room, decked head to toe in dark Armani tuxedo completed with a bow-tie to match, much like your idol 'James bond' which you based tonight's appearance on.

Waving your hand to the crowd like a celebrity that you are in these premises, they applauded even more enthusiastically, as sets of eyes raved your wrist watch sparkling to the light that chandelier shun. You cut through the crowds and set your eye to your admirer as she blushed upon noticing that you were face to face, she gave her hand to shake, but you pressed your lips to it instead catching her off guard, she fainted in to the arms of others.

Completed with a haughty smirk, you continued to step to the podium to accept your employee of the month award, presented by your leach of a boss Milly Ashford. Her breast seemed flat chested tonight?, could be because your latest star client towered beside her, draped in a red Jessica rabbit Versace gown, which split mid drift to the front and stopped once it hit the navel.

Her limed green hair waved like oceans rifts, contouring her fettled body, the inattentive face she made only drew the crowd in further, spewing lustful desires. She ignored everything favouring her champagne glass held crisp within her grip, she sipped upon it, letting her red lips stain, as it sparked an idea to you as your boss Milly, approached handing you that weightless award, though you seemed interested in the brown envelope she held instead.

"Congratulations, lelouch, you're this month star employee!", she roared over the microphone smiling at you, yet it neither met her eyes, "thanks to your hard work on finding us a marketable client", _Gesturing her hand to your client in mock grace. "–_our company has managed to make, quite the large cut from the offers that kept pouring in non-stop, so, i not only hand you this - delightful thing-'',she places the award to your arms, "but I can also award you with divided share made from commercial and film profits as commission.", she hands you the award which you squirm from delight, just by touching it, you open it like an excited toddler, as if it were a parcel given to you on your birthday, you read out the figures on the cheque, after throwing the remaining congratulations card on the side possibly sighed by all your fellow employees.

You read the figures out aloud, snatching the microphone from the leaches grip,

"2,876,000 Dollars!" , you exclaim to the crowd applauding your hard work, they cheer so hard, that you nearly miss the disdained look your competition makes congested in the crowd.

" better luck, next time buddy", you mouth over to him as he flips you a finger.

"So, I guess you win this time round lelouch", the boss whispers to you with venom spiel, "have you thought of your reward for winning the bet?".

"oh,yeah!", you whisper back to her, then turn your attention to the crowd, microphone in hand held to your lips. " . !".

The whole room goes quiet.

You hear a cackle behind you as you glance with the corner of your eye, to view your starlet cackling away at the side, breast nearly spilling out of her evening gown. You're highly amused, looking back at your boss who in absolute disbelief, wide eyed from your proposal.

"You cannot be serious?!"

"on the contrary, I'm very serious-Milly, !", you gesture to your flies, drawing down the gold zipper, the sound of the metal makes lures the crowd in, as you place one palm to her shoulder pressing hard to make her obey to your mercy.

She slaps away your firm press, and swags her index with enraged threat, hissing her words at you which you ignore with a farce sigh.

"You cannot back up, on a bet Millie'', you remind her, swaying a familiar contract with a familiar signature at her.

"i-I forfeit!", she spasms, clenching arms to her tiny waist, as soon as she recognizes the signature.

Your laughter's cynical, as you near her comfort zone, taking nonchalant steps, grinning at the fact she's backing away, ever so slightly.

"Milly Ashford-'', you spiel in your most haughty voice, " I command you to suck my dick!, in front of the whole crowd!", you hear gasps and shock remarks from the attendees. " – you should better know, not to draw a bet with me, that includes no forfeiting!",

"but i-i?", she stutters, as her shoulders drop to defeat, she nears closer to you and dramatically falls to her knees. _She's actually doing it, oh- my- lord!, _you hear voices screeching, which you ignore you slowly, calculating, mouth over down to her, knelt before you,_ no biting_ pressing a firm kiss to her temple, she nods nervously back, now willing to overcome the fear, reaching her hands to your crotch, she slides in on the open invitation, alludes out your hard-

*earth to lelouch*

"What the fuck!", The raven awakes from his day dream , violet eyes caught the familiar location, seeing Shirley seated to his right and Kallen in front, his ears buzz to the sound of doors opening and closing, he comprehends his still at the café.

"You past out again lulu?", the ginger haired girl questions as she places her hand on top of his head, looking for signs of temperature.

"Sorry ...", he apologises, stretching his arms out almost hitting the red-haired. "What were we discussing, again?",

"Never mind lelouch, you might pass out the second time", stirring her herbal tea, Kallen notices his shoulders slump a little she continues more carefully, not to offend, this time round,

"look, your pushing yourself to hard, Milly is happy enough that Caustrik has found a new talent to add to our agency, giving the company enough cash flow for more than two years."

"Correct, our job is secured thanks to C.C", Shirley decides to comment, placing her index at top of her upper lip as of thought, had she said the name right?

The raven doesn't answer for a moment, taking in the lazy atmosphere of customers seated, and chatting humourlessly to those that are familiar with, he's been frequenting this coffee shop for more than four years already, as it was on the corner of his work place, and only recently, has he noticed the cheerful smiles the waitress plastered upon serving to the customers, the dresses they wore revealed too much legs and blouses that accentuated their toned breasts.

Spoken with an old English, could it be Shakespearian?, too farced to be reality. For example, if a customer were to order a large latte for take-away, it would sound more like a play from Othello,

"_Rouse me. Make after this, poison my delight, proclaim me in the streets. Incense my kinsmen, and, though me in a fertile climate to dwell upon_".

Yes they were all in the act.

This wasn't the case, a year ago, until someone eaves dropped on the conversation he held,

at privacy with his colleagues.

"We might be talent scouting agents, in search of the next big thing, but, people _don't_ make it easy you know", his work friends follows his eyes as he watches over the scenery playing.

This customer thanked the young waitress for her services and tipped her greatly, the waitress fainted in the arms of her colleagues, who tried to fan her to awake.

_Their acting was atrocious_

Lelouch scowled, he choose to get out, before more dramatic scenes airs.

" I might be desperate looking for the next big thing to beat my competition, but, this-

"he gestures to the crowded café, "this is insanity!-", he leaves without a word to spare for his colleagues, who soon pack up their belongings and follow suite.

The walk back to the talent agency owned by Milly Ashford, was met to a silence march as he kept to himself, contemplating excuses not to go back there, as what awaited him was a congratulation party to his nemesis Caustric Jensen, for finding a "star" as Milly would call it.

"-I mean it's not like she's any great, this-this C.C person, she can't even act.", he claims after a long silence ,dragging his feet along the hard path like a small child, aware of the looks he was getting by bypasses.

"-I mean, since when has wooden acting become cult?",

"Your just jealous lulu", Shirley chided, "you wouldn't be suggesting this, if she was your talent. We all become unmarketable after a while, lulu".

He grunts and takes a halt to spiel a counter attack to that,

"Un-marketable?", he raises a brow, "who brought you Rollo Halliburton?"

"His doing gay porn now!, lelouch, how is that marketable?, and what -the -hell -were you thinking giving him that job?", Kallen says, waving her hand in disbelief.

"That is marketable, hey!, he needed the cash?, not like I held a gun to his head and forced a command him, to do gay porn.", his colleagues walked away, Kallen dragging Shirley with her unwilling to follow.

"Hey wait up !", he calls after them but choosing to not move from where he stood.

"No- you're annoying with your dark mood today. I want your sunny side to show again! Chill outside for a while before coming back to work!"

"okay, boss?.", despite the pressing time needed to head back, the raven decided to take a turn around and wonder to wherever his dark mood may take him, not caring which corner he turned or what person he nearly bumped or had bumped into.

He hadn't noticed that four men followed him to an alleyway, when an epiphany had hit him,

"_Think lelouch!, think!, how could you beat that douchebag, to the next employee award?, by finding a star! –'', _he continued his inner monologue, not watching where he was going or, who was creeping behind him_, _

"_-but how?, they're all shit so far-so far nobody caught your attention, nobody had that ex-factor , the C.c, allure, the-the ugh!", _stepping on what felt like a stone, he kicked the item at his feet away,

"_- What's that word?, if only, wait?!, oh my god!, Well of course!, why didn't I think of this before?", _

he said to know one, turning around to head back to the office direction, "-with this plan, I shall find my star, for sure!", his hands clasped together, to the idea of winning the next star employee, and Milly, his boss, handing him that award, with the associated brown envelope inside, and maybe, maybe then would he embarrass her, make her kneel to her knees and …

"Hey faggot!",

His heads spun to the direction his been derogatory called, with startled surprise, forgetting to have corrected the voice in question, as his vocals were sudden caught between his throat, noticing four scrawny skinheads, approaching.

They matched wearing dark clothes; fingerless gloves gripped the weapon on one guy's hand. In terms of height, they weren't as tall as he, except, from one large guy, possibly packed with muscles underneath his bubble jacket, ready to pounce out raved frustration, that guy, was at least seven foot something, tall and menacing.

There weren't need for mental calculation, the odds of him getting out of the situation alive, judging by the looks upon those thugs faces, he knew the situation his gotten to without even thinking, they must be one of the people he collide with from his reverie back before the turn to the alleyway, towards?, towards where exactly? Where the hell was he going?.

Being stuck to his own world, talking to himself and ended up in a dead end alleyway cornered, shit! This didn't look good.

"Hi fellas!, what can I help you with today?", he smirked knowing well that this fake bravado wouldn't sit well with these, um, lovely men?.

"Hey man!, my bud here recognises you from TV. Aren't you that pussy from the family?",

Shit!, now wasn't the time for him to get recognized, his family were the nation's most adored, Hollywood royalties. for him to survive in this world on his own without being noticed, he had to change his last name to his mother's maiden, as soon as he had turned eighteen, and gotten a job away from the limelight, and if matters came to light, he'd just lie and deny the cunning resemblance to lelouch Vi Britannia, though they had the same first name, and the exact same features, but, what could the public remember from a childhood look, right?,

"Sorry folks", he held his hands up to surrender, "but it seems as if it's a case of mistaken identity? Now if you'll excuse me..", he attempted to move but was shoved back to the wall, hard, possibly from that giant bully.

"Not so fast bud!", voiced one of the gang members, showing off his crooked tooth.

"-All I want is an autograph bud!",

"-I'm not him!", he struggled to maneuverer from the tight grip now placed on his throat. His eyes blotched, as blood went to his face and his breath caught between his throat, he was suffocating.

"ha- either way pal, you're coming with us for caution measures, if turns out to be you, we could be rich!-'', something hard hit him like a ton of bricks at a sudden and he wounded falling head first to the concrete ground, his eyes could only see rusted footwear nearing in from the corner of the street running towards his direction, the brain didn't register who or what was approaching his way, as he felt another kick to his stomach.

The next thing he saw were lights, white shining lights, as if he were floating in heaven, the angel that descended and picked him up, had a flash of green irises, exquisite and beautiful, that held pride but hurt.

A strong yet rough hands held him further upwards, as his eyes caught the clouds, white yet fluffy, something wet hit him on the face, was that rain?, yeah, it felt like precipitation. Rain always lulled him to sleep, such as now, his world turned black..

/

End of chapter.

I love reviews :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own Code Geass..

Author notes: .. _Mentions of Hollywood slangs, if unsure of meaning, please let me know.._

== **Super star Suzaku episode 2: The urge to sign you up==**

As soon as his feet hit the cold floor, a sudden chill travelled to the spine of his backbone, inflicting a shiver, instantly triggering his location… this was not his apartment.

Well, first the wooden floors weren't heated, and why was his socks off, he never walks around the house with his socks off?

Straightening his spine, the raven stood, to only drop back to the single bed,

His back was sore; actually, now that he thought of it, his whole body was in agony!, as if been catapulted by a bus, or a larger vehicle if judging by the aching.

He made the mistake of looking ahead, seeing his own reflection in the large bedroom mirror staring back, he forgot the sudden pain for a mere minute, ( regretting it later) the dark haired male shot up in horror, now standing, he took in, his unpleasant state.

"My face?", running a hand to his face, black and blue, a lump had formed itself under his right eye, giving his once porcelain skin a smudge of bruised yellow and purple.

His lips cut, a large split, forming in the middle at the bottom with what looked like dried blood, as if his been kissed by a sadistic pain inflictor, he now regretted taking that path to the alleyway, which progressed the attack, _like what the hell was he thinking?._

His white shirt made of silk-lined clung to his torso uncomfortably, causing a pain to derive to his stomach, more, in comparison to his face, he tore the buttons open, and ran a hand to his chest all the way down to meet his unfed stomach, and froze,

Large bulges of bruises formed, and hurt to touch,

"Christ!" _something really bad must've triggered his attack,_ he confirmed to himself, running a hand through his hair, doing so hurt like hell!

His clear violets saw clearly, his left hand, now bigger and lumpier, compared to the right.

The raven stiffened at this, and sighed, looking closely at his whereabouts, he was confined in someone's room, or maybe he could 've been kidnapped, to the event that occurred to his body, he established, someone must've found him laying helplessly in the alleyway and brought him up here,

It had to be male,

It was a no-brainer, just look at the clues the person left for him to indulge,

The Army bed-sheets, the army boots, the posters of a certain celebrity with green locks posted on his bedroom walls (possibly to cover the mould forming on it) _by way of thought, that girl looked very familiar to his hazy brain, _to the collection stickers of motorbikes,

"Odd-ball", lelouch confirmed, either it was a male or a very-butch tomboy.

He scanned the small bedroom that was eerily silent, big enough to fit about five people, to his right his cell phone and house keys lay beside the night stand, he fetched the phone, content to see the many missed calls from his work colleagues, he dialled the first number on his speed dial...

"Lelouch?!" was the female voice that answered, he sighed in gratified, to hear the voice that soothed his fears at times of need.

"Shirley? is that you?"

"Lelouch, where have you been? we've been worried SICK. Where are you?" for the first time in years lelouch, was lost for words,

"Sh-shirley I don't know? … I think I've been kidnapped!"

"LELOUCH-"

"I've been attacked, I'm all bruised up-my face, and oh god I look like a homeless person!"

Shirley on the other line was panicking, by the way she was breathing on the line, whether from the fact lelouch's face all bruised or the fact he got kidnapped, the raven was unsure.

"ok-ok calm down", lelouch heard a sound of papers scuffling in the background. "I need visuals lelouch, are you near a window?" lelouch quickly paced to the glass seals in his direction covered with curtains, he lifted it up and met two sets of yellow eyes~

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

"Lelouch WHAT HAPPENNED?!" to his horror, a feline animal pounced from the window to the bedroom door, meowing for the bedroom door to open.

"I-it just a cat", lelouch sighed to himself, for the many time that day, forgetting for a second he wasn't speaking on the receiver. He searched the floor for his cellphone, which went flying out of his hands when the cat had jumped, the phone must have landed somewhere, _only he could find it_.

" fuck- fuck –fuck- fuck", he bent down, searching under the bed, his back facing the feline behind him, splurging all confidence to ignore the cat to concentrate on his task of finding the phone,

At that moment he heard a slow creak.

He froze.

Still not turning around to check who was at the door, he knew then that his life was over; the kidnappers were here to punish him, for?, _Well he does come from a well –known family, wasn't that how the gang at the alley spotted him?_

"Haha- I see that you've met Arthur, aint' he cute?", a male voice behind him called out, it sounded if he dared to say… friendly?,

Lelouch thought snapping his head around, still positioned at this awkward angle, his eyes widened in shock to see a teenage boy, possibly the same height as himself, with messy brown locks, stood there with a wide smile across his tanned features, holding a tray of tea and sandwiches?

"Who are you? – what do you want from me?", those were the only words lelouch could come out with, now on his feet at a defensive, (not that'll do much) to what he would call his fighting position, holding his two fist in the air, close to his face, with his left foot back, and his right positioned to a neutral stance, he meant business (if you would overlook his opened shirt and beaten up face)

Thus far he could recall from taking karate classes with his dear sister, Euphemia.

"Hey relax," the boy exclaimed, slightly eyeing lelouch's ridiculous fighting defence, "I'm the guy who saved you, my name is suzaku"

"s-suzaku?" lelouch allowed the name to roll of his tongue, it sounded…

"You must be foreign?" lelouch spurted without thinking, to his relief the kidnapper chuckled lightly,

"Yeah, well... My parents are Japanese. I was born here in Pedragon.", seeing the other drop to what looked like a half-defence-half-uncertain to let go stance, the boy now named suzaku ,placed the tray he held to his unkempt bed, to approach the other, for a handshake, thus to prove he means no harm.

"What's your name, sir?" the boy asked, still holding that friendly smile, lelouch, oddly start to familiarize with.

Lelouch concluded, it would be impolite not to give out his name, I mean? Did this boy not claim to have saved him from those gang members?

He could be lying though?

"My name is..." lelouch had to shake off to alert, from staring into those orbs; they were wide and abnormally green? "..Lelouch, lelouch Lamperouge"

They concealed the handshake there and then, a sloppy handshake due to lelouch's injury, the raven gave the other a _Hollywood once over_ as he calls it, out of habit (it came with the profession) when meeting new people,

he established that, the guy not only was friendly, as he sat down on the bed pouring lelouch a cup of tea, now to pour a jolt of milk (upon his mistake he realised the lid was still on, but quickly recovered) he was almost handsome, in a sort of boy next door vibe, wearing an odd mixture of bright sunny baggy t-shirt, with a pair of low-hung baggy jeans,

Forget about the ridiculous clothes, Hollywood would fall in love with those green eyes!, could he be his upcoming star, lelouch was searching for?, ever since Rollo's career took a nose dive to the wrong direction (literally) lelouch, had been desperate for a _new_ _face_.. even with Rolo signed up, he had an urge of finding someone else.

"First and foremost, thank you for saving me, but?- If you don't mind me asking, how did you?" lelouch approached, taking a seat beside suzaku.

Suzaku smiled wider (if possible) handing lelouch over the cup of tea, he stared into his own cup and started speaking to it.

"I work at the dojo downtown, on my way to martial arts classes, some.. eh?.. Blonde dude approached me- literally stopping me in the middle of the street, he asked if I could do him a big favour- he looked really.. um.. Desperate?",

lelouch leaned closer to the other,

"What did he ask of you?", suzaku paused to take a quick sip of his tea, lelouch noted it was herbal tea,

"He asked if I could beat you up and showed me a photo of you..",

"WHAT!"

, _who the hell would ask something of this- this to a stranger?, _"why?",

Was he lying?

"i-I don't know", suzaku looked the other straight in the eye," I've never met him, in my whole life and he simply approached me, whilst I was crossing the road and asks for this absurd favour- I obviously refused, but.."

"But?", lelouch was impatient, he had to know who this strange person was that wanted him fractured,

"Well- he had offered money"

"How much?", suzaku tore a whole to his bedroom floor.

"5k"

"And you refused?", the Asian diligently nodded, "The money would've been nice though", he smiled, "But I decided to follow him, as I saw him approach a few gang members, you know?, those that did this to your face", he subconsciously raised a hand to touch the others face, but halted in mid-air, realising what he was doing, " –s-sorry"

The raven ignored the gesture and tried to focus on the most important thing here, _somebody wanted him killed,_ _or possibly fractured,_ beaten-up, if wasn't for suzaku's defence, he would've been just that, but the real question is.. _who_?

"You said the messenger was blonde, right?", lelouch speculated the person,

"uh-huh?", suzaku answered.

The wheels on his brain spun and a mental picture of the convict lit up..

"That bastard_!", Caustrik Jensen _his office rival!.

Caustrik has simply gone too far, playing pranks on each-other was the norm, lelouch could forgive Caustrik for locking him up in the men's restroom before he was to meet an important client, or the time lelouch's cars wheels had been mysteriously punctured after he'd just bought the Ford Mondeo, the only revenge lelouch had ignited was hiding Caustrik's car keys (in the garbage) for the other to have called a taxi home, if this was Caustriks payback, then he had gone way too far.

On his feet, he raced to fetch his belongings, first grabbing his keys, he found his jacket hooked up to the door, he was about to storm out, if it weren't for the green eyes blinking back at him, in perplexity.

"Do you drive suzaku?", that wasn't a question.

Lelouch found out more about suzaku kururugi, as they drove over to the city, whilst waiting for the light to change to green.

From his interrogation, he found out the Asian lived alone AKA single (that was a no-brainer)

Has no parents and has like twenty jobs on the go, well, that was a slight exaggeration, it was more like three, they weren't glamorous occupations, he presumed,

So lelouch chose not to delve any further with questions about them, _why so many jobs for one single-orphan-boy?_

He kept smiling to himself seeing the other fidget on the steering wheel, a sign of being uncomfortable, and lelouch read this through body language, as a talent agent you get to pick up on these small things when you meet people or _network_ (_Hollywood talk)_.

The raven turned to face, his side of the window, "You could say, what's on your mind",

Suzaku looked over at him in disbelief, "Am I that easy to read?"

_Adorable,_

" I'm psychic", the other chuckled; Lelouch compared the sound to a smooth baritone singer; he himself inwardly laughed at the comparison, _this kid has charisma_. He could sign him up, to the agency, but, no… the mood didn't feel right.

"Can I ask what you do, for a living?", the boy finally asked, after a few mental debating.

Lelouch had to turn over for this one, just to watch the others reaction from the speech his, about to tell, thus will he conclude if the other was a fame-seeker or plain _green_,

"I'm a talent agent, for a top talent agency in the country I founded many great actors of today's TV and cinema, one them being Rollo Halliburton, have you heard of?"

"…Who hasn't ", suzaku responded, locking gaze with the other, "his into gay porn now, right?"

Lelouch deadpanned, " I guess you've heard", _or watched must he ask?._

"haha, well.. it was all over the news.",

great, now his credibility is on the line even more, turning a ten –million- dollar – per, movie asking price actor, to a thousand -dollar -something-paid- gay porn actor,

Suzaku must think, the raven's way of finding business for his clients quite not the norm?

Would he?

"your face seems to be healing quicker", the other commented briefly, feeling the uncomfortable silence from lelouch, as he pressed on the gas pedal to the now green light, " I used some special Japanese quick healing med, to sedate the bruises, whilst you were knocked out, at my place", lelouch stared at the other, with a questioning eyebrow,

"..Don't worry it will not scar your pretty face, lelouch",

The world froze.

D-did he just call him pretty?

Lelouch stared out from his passenger window, feeling an uncomfortable awkward silence starting to form,

He made a quick glance to the corner of his eye to catch the other blushing,

Well this was awkward, but still he got the answer to his enquiry,

_Suzaku kururugi was in fact homosexual ._It would be rude to ask though, he needed his potential clients to have some attraction to their female actresses, because rumours of famous relationships sells a lot of money,

He better ask him, better now than finding out later, _even worst from the media._

The raven turned to face the other, feeling the car come to a halt, they both met, eyes , wanting the other to talk first, suzaku blushed, and cleared his throat,

"I like girls by the way, j-just wanna put it out there", _ok maybe lelouch mis-calculated. "I've_ been

told I come out too overfriendly at times, that people would get the wrong tenancies.. -Sorry"

"That's fine!, I was a bit curious there", the raven chuckled, ignoring the slight downcast feeling in his chest.

The others smile was too aggravating, seeing as it aged the other even less when he did, so lelouch turned to pay attention to his surroundings, _thank heavens, _he was now familiar with his location, it was just a walk or two, to the office,

lelouch quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, regretting this later as the world started to pour, before running out, he turned swiftly to face the other, _the need to sign him wasn't there anymore, strange?._

All he could do was, to thank him,

"You did a wonderful thing today suzaku Kururugi, I thank you very much…"

He gave out his hand for a shake, to his surprise the other handed him a green bottle a liquid substance, labelled in Asian calligraphy.

"It's the substance I told you about. Pour a significant amount of it on a tablecloth, and rub it to your injury. Twice a day, and I promise", suzaku made a cross gesture to his chest_, such a child_ ,"you will be back to being. .Um.., you again, in no time", he completed a grin to that.

Lelouch laughed, this kid was getting to him, he needed to get out of this car, before he changed his mind, he handed the other his business card," if you need anything don't hesitate ok?", suzaku looked down on the card before, smiling pleasantly up at him, " sure thing, lelouch seeya' later", he waved awkwardly. With the close of the door to the Nissan Micra lelouch got out.

The feeling was odd, as he stood there amongst the busy crowd making their way past him; he ignored the odd looks he got,

Standing in the middle of the street saturated in rain water, he chose to stand in the mix and question this feeling inside of himself as small patters of rain landed on his head.

He held his briefcase closer to his chest as a large bald man approached, the raven froze, the man looked almost identical to one of the attackers that attacked during the day, holding his breath as the man walked past him, he heaved a sigh, deciding to start walking over to the large buildings in front of him, before any more of those faces comes back to haunt him,

"Fuck-you, Caustrik, your dead meat!", the raven said to the gigantic building, watching up at the sky, which responded with more downpour.

End of chapter.

So what you think of this chapter?, let me know by reviewing, sorry for any grammar mistakes:D


	3. Chapter 3

== **Super star Suzaku episode 3**

**The calm after the storm**

He waved up to the door man with a small nod and thrust the button right-in to the wall till a light shun with -bell sounding, and he waited, his wet foot taped the crisp clean floors for the doors to open, he waited, and waited and.. _Nothing_, hard-pressed, yet- again, grinding his teeth hissing at the slowness of the doors.

" lelouch, if you keep repeatin' that, you 'll break the damn system", the door man chided with a bit of hesitance, seeing how lelouch turned shooting his violets at him, illuminating a different shade of himself, that the doorman has never seen before, "What happened to you?. Have you've been hit with a wet frying pan across the face?",

Lelouch frowned, "Caustrik..", the name seethed through his veneers.

"Oh?..", the elder man tilted his head to the side, as if the name just answered his question,

"Boy?, do you want me to handle it?", the firmness in the elders voice assured lelouch that, he wasn't joking.

"Don't. I can handle it myself.", the doors opened and the chill of the smirk lelouch gave the doorman said it all, as the elevator closed.

"Shit, Johnny!. It looks like our lelouch, had -it this time with kiss-ass-boy", the doorman turned to the security guard seated too comfortably reading a magazine spread rousing in his exhausted features, simply ignoring the surveillance ahead of him, "I'll still put twenty, on Caustrik",

"why?", with the turn of the magazine cover revealed a green –haired female posed provocatively revealing a little too much of what god gave her, the doorman agreed, amicably.

Lelouch calculated, he had only five seconds for the doors to open, from being face to face with Caustrik, his work colleague, well, more inclining towards enemy, he'll assassinate the fool,

How dare summon bandits after him? Does he even know who lelouch was?

No, probably not. Nobody knew who lelouch Lamperouge really was, he'd hidden his identity professionally well, from the day he started to search for independence from his famed father, what source could have leaked his real identity? , "From today, the world would see a different side of lelouch Lamperouge", he said to the opening of the doors….

_Wait_,

….What happened to the office?, 

The atmosphere felt different an odd climatic splurge of happiness occupied the room with balloons, and congratulations signs plastered on the walls in splash of rainbow colours, as he turned to each corner to survey the ignorant faces that saw passed him, as they sipped on their champagne glasses without a care in the world, he walked in drenched soaked office attire, possibly smelling like a wet dog too, he obviously missed the invitation as the signs on the walls spoke of a festivity, celebrating the brilliance of being Caustrik Jensen, 

"Looks like, he made Milly even richer", speaking his thoughts out loud, scanning the room with a tinge of disgust. 

To think Lelouch picked the kid up under his wings and showed him the tricks and trades of being brilliant and succeeding in this business and this is how he gets repaid? 

"That arrogant - ass licker". Speaking of the ass-licker,

There he was circled in a round of champagne drinking with what looked like Milly and a few important guests, back facing him in a hull of cheers, once Lelouch tapped a finger on the shoulder of Caustrik, thus the room died.

"Lelouch?, where have you been?", that was the pompous voice of Caustrik, lelouch thought to have heard as for someone else caught his surprise,

"Lelouch!, now here's the boy I was looking for", a large hand shook his, with so much enthusiasm he hadn't come across in a long while, not since signing up Rollo,

"y-you must be Mr-"

"- Call me Schneizel", the tall man beat him to it, approaching closer to him as if to embrace the other but decided to settle in, on a firm grasp to the shoulder.

_What the hell is Schneizel doing here? _

"Milly, has told me so much about you that- I just had to meet you", Schneizel illuminated a smile from his blue eyes, with a touch of a small smirk forming on his lips, this was how lelouch knew his career was over.

"Has she now?", lelouch looked over at Milly with a questionable brow, " I hope it was nothing but good things",

"Oh don't push it boy", sipping her glass, "Mr Britannia has a proposal for you"

"-That's right, say, why don't we have dinner and I'll explain everything to you?",

"Dinner?, as in…", _Holy-shit!_

"_Yes_, _dinner..", _he took the hint very clear, "let's put it to eight o'clock, I'll have a car pick you at your address", Schneizel, then turned to Milly, " provide me with those details to my assistant",

"Of course Mr. Britannia", she reacted, placing her drinks away to the side, and then smoothing the imaginary wrinkles from her office uniform.

"Brilliant, see you then Lelouch.", Schneizel, wicked then took a moment to scan the party décor before removing himself from the establishment. Lelouch noted the long strides it took Schneizel to exit the room, as if he purposely wanted Lelouch to threaten his back with a stink glare, which he obviously succeeded on doing so.

His assistant, Kanon followed soon after speaking to Milly with brief conversation, he also winked at Lelouch upon leaving.

"Fuck", that was one way to describe current situation-

The small tide of elite guests, Milly mingled with, soon sworn around lelouch, from sniffing the air Schneizel left, in other words, they got an impression that, this agent dressed as if he'd came from a brawl with wild animals, had huge potential for their businesses if Mr Schneizel Britannia had made time for him, then this means this kid must be good.

_Nice one Schneizel..___

" we should talk business Mr Lamperouge, you seem like a person that's not to be taken ever so lightly ", said an old man decked in an expensive business suit, his colleagues followed with nods of appreciation although looking warily over at lelouch, 

Thank god for Milly, as she lead the conversation, seeing that Lelouch wasn't replying,

"Lelouch, here is the best man for your clients who seeks stardom, not only has he just turned nineteen, he is able to find success for our most favoured actors, we watch On tv", she was good, not only did she maintain those big wigs attention drawn on Lelouch, but she carefully didn't tell them who his biggest successful accomplishment was- 

" oh?-can I get the name of the starlet you, made a star of?, I have a few clients that needs help", said a woman mid-fifties ,who wore a bit too much red lipstick. 

"Well...", Milly and lelouch both said in unison,"-That would be telling, if I get a deal from you, then I might just spill the secret", lelouch recovered, they seemed to have liked that answer judging by the small nods of the heads, smiles and airy laughs, lelouch sighed inwardly out of relief, he passed that test with flying colours- 

" it was Rollo Halliburton ", they all turned to watch Caustrik, who looked a mixture of absent and angry, as if lelouch stole his favourite toys in the midst of his hands, "am I right to say that lelouch?", Caustrik sneered. 

_you evil jealous- mother_-" yes, it was", and just like that, the guest left to assemble their belongings, Caustrik seized that opportunity to assist them. 

"Well, lelouch, seems like Caustrik bet you again", Milly turned to him with uncaring pity, she remained careless of the rift between the two, as long as they both made her money, 

"That was the most action you've had in a long while-go clean yourself up, you smell like a wet dog", with that she left him, to seek her guests each had specified drivers, for their journey back to La-La-land.

"when will he ever stop?", lelouch had it, with Caustrik and he was going to do something about it, his chance of gaining potential clients had just disappeared like sand Within his fingers, because of that boy -"Caustrik a word please..",

He eyed him cynic, filling a bunch of business cards (or as lelouch calls them, get rich cards) from the visitor to his pockets, before giving him his full attention, " uh, if this is a how dare you steal my businesses type of conversation then, all I'm gonna' say is, you were to slow lelouch ", he stepped closer to lelouch with one foot of confidence. 

"No Caustrik, I don't care about them- I have Schneizel vi Britannia, who has five times more influence. A client you'll never work with", lelouch also stepped forward, 

"Oh? So you fail at life, and decide to run to dear old brother?", Lelouch glared as an answer,

"-can't do anything on your own can you, Lamperouge?", seeing how the other scowled, but remained calm in the outside, Caustrik decided to push further,

"-how the fuck did I know your related to him?", he knew he had the upper hand, poking his index at lelouch's thin chest, as if to mock his figure "- you can't keep secrets from me Lamperouge ", 

Milly Ashford turned to the sound of cheers rushing towards lelouch and Caustrik, there were screams and applause forming a circle around the two, from where she stood, she could hear Caustrik yelling on top of his lungs as if in pain, one minute she was saying goodbye to the Hollywood royalties, leaving her company, a potential deal to be made in near future, the next minute all she saw, was her most favoured employee who she had the office celebrate his brilliance, -now back pressed to the cold floors, with a head of a wet jet-black raven male on top of him, laying hits after hits. To say she was appalled of the scenery didn't quite hit the nail on the head-

She just watched, enjoying the sight of male bonding. Security had to intervene to stop, the commotion.

"Let go off me!", lelouch kicked and struggled to untwine from the security guards pained grasps, never leaving his eye off the enemy who grinned with one oceanic eye, closed.

"You're officially insane, Lamperouge!" with one swipe of a sleeve to his mouth, the blonde stood up, taking a few steps behind Milly Ashford.

For some reason, this pissed lelouch off even further, as he watched Milly pat Caustrik's shoulders to ease, like a mad dog who went off his leach, but then returned beaten to the nines.

"What's this party? A celebration of getting rid of, lelouch!", he felt the grip tighten from the security guard, "well looks like you missed, since I'm not dead yet- you fool!"

The blonde looked perplexed, unsure of what the accusation were of, turning to look at his boss, then back to lelouch- to anyone he may have seemed genuinely confused, battling his blue-oceans, but not to lelouch, he knew the sly-fox better than anyone.

Milly strained her head to Caustrik, the look she gave the other wished to inflict pain to someone or something at this moment of time, she was fuming, lelouch inwardly smiled, for once he wasn't about to be the receiver of Milly Ashford's wrath, so when she open her mouth, he could sense the-

"The both of you's, need to take this frustration out to my office. ..So follow me", - _wait what?_

_This wasn't the reaction he predicted from her,_

The whole room turned to lelouch, he could see Shirley Fenette almost in tears, clasping on a shocked Kallen, he breathed with a little gratitude, at least _she_ seemed to care.

Milly stood between the two in her office, one arm on her hips, a finger caressing one side of her jaw,

She grinned before announcing, "I love my two boys, but, Caustrik has made me richer", sending an eyeful to lelouch's corner, "so I suggest you lelouch make up for this, and apologise to him, as he's done nothing wrong, except do a better job than _you_".

Lelouch hissed, "Milly this isn't what it's about-", a delicate hand placed in front of his face signalised the other to pause, he rolled his eyes at this.

"So, you claim Caustrik attacked you?", she circled the dark male towering over her, as if this was an investigation questioned by a crime detective, "I think its bullshit, lelouch, admit your just jealous."

Caustrik nodded, never leaving his murderous intention off Lelouch.

"I have proof..", feeling his throat tingle lelouch cleared his throat. The two blondes looked at him as if he had said something in a different language.

"You clearly are delusional, Lamperouge, has your claim to failure brought you to such, desperate measures?"

"How dare you lie out of the skin of your teeth, you fucking manipulator, you ordered this done to me!", lelouch took a dangerous step forward,

"What proof do you have?", Caustrik took one step backwards, clenching one fist, whilst Milly stood silent, enjoying the heated conversation.

"A boy saw you!, and stated to me!", the gathering at the door became more crowded as staff tried listening in.

Milly scoffed, and took a turn towards the exit,

"Lelouch you better look sharp for tonight, I'll send you the clients profile and business proposal before you go to dinner with him.", with one glance towards the two, she opened the door and left the dual in her office, scooting the crowd back to their cubicles, not too long the security guard entered and kicked lelouch out.

"Lelouch wait!", Shirley called after him, he focused on taking the last step towards the car park, and didn't turn to meet the reluctant ginger girl shouting for his attention, he sustained to the underground, searching for his ride, the last thing on his mind was to stop and listen to his co-workers gossip on today's antics.

He'd more things to fear in the vein of, _Schneizel_.

Purely uttering that name, made his heart pound- he needed to be somewhere alone, he needed to be home and resting, before the get-together with his family whom would possibly express their concerns over his failing career, and agree to take over to support him for a better position, without him lifting a finger. That rational planning distressed him; their input wasn't necessary_,_

"ugh, my keys!", he was a lost cause, turning back to the office direction to search for the forgotten keys was not an option worth taking, he'd embarrassed himself enough to return, just resting his forehead to the roof of the car quieted his thoughts, temporarily, it felt good resting his thoughts to the ceiling of his vehicle without any disturbance-

"Hey. You okay?", a caring touch massaged his back.

"Shirley?..", he didn't need to turn to see who it was, that touch did all the talking.

"Hey?, let me take you home okay?, let's take my car",

"Hmm..", he turned to meet chartreuse eye colour,

"Come on, you need rest", she smiled, lingering her eyes over at his concerned violets, she pulled his wet hands to her car, playfully caressing the inside palms whilst they held hands , only letting go as she fastened her seat-belt.

"Thank you Shirley..", she smiled then permitted the silence to take over, driving away towards the discreet estate, the only thoughts of the raven-haired male soundless lulling on the passenger seat kept her company, throughout the journey.

Any opportunity spent with lelouch Lamperouge was like a blessing in Shirley's world, so when he said to her "_make, yourself comfortable", _she did as that, observing as he threw his jacket on the floor and his keys slapped the kitchen walls, as if somebody was to pick it up after.

She inwardly giggled at his childish performance, and locked the front door behind her taking a moment to seize the modest comfort of his home, before settling on the couch at his feet, as he sprawled along the grandeur of the L –shaped love seat with an arm covering his eyes.

Her eyes surveyed on his shoes -just like automatic fiddling with his laces leisurely taking off his shoe, she could feel him squirm uncomfortably as he sat up, grabbing her hand in his,

"What are you doing, Shirley?", he asked, voice deep that sunk right through her,

"I was worried about you today, glad you got out safe", he stayed put, taking in what she thought.

"realy?", he turned his head when questioning, feeling her fingers tilt his chin, to her direction ,

"I've never seen you so mad before lelouch, in my years of knowing you", a smile left her lips, seeing his cheeks form a red tint.

"And how did you find it Shirley, seeing my _crazy-side_?", he snickered,

"well .. hot!", she laughed and stood up from the love seat with haste, "Could I use your loo?",

"It's the first door –to your right. I'm off for a shower", lelouch stood unbuttoning the last few buttons of his shirt that were left, deliberate or not, Shirley didn't complain, apart from the obvious marks.

Continuing his step towards the bathroom she echoed back, "Just don't be too long", he interrupted his walk,

"Why?, you gonna miss me", And laughed, amused by the exchange of words. She didn't respond allowing the sound of the tap water to fill the glass she now held in her hands, the raven took that as a dismissal and continued to make his way to the washroom skipping on a few steps.

She never wanted anything in her life so bad, she thought, making her way to the loo, after cleaning the glass she drank off, she pressed more lip- gloss on, then promised to squeeze any remainder of time she had with him today, and assured it was going to be _worth it._

She placed the lip-gloss away and puckered her lips together making a sound of pushing the bottom and upper lip, taking a full once over at the mirror, she wiped off imaginary dust, then proceeded to continue her walk up to his bedroom, hoping it wouldn't be too difficult to find, in such a grandeur-yet humble home, big enough for a family... that last thought made her smile.

Nervous hands played with her shirt buttons exposing lace bra, then continued upstairs, playing the role of the seductive secretary.

A surprise to hear no sound made from the wooden staircase, as she placed one foot after the other, she wondered if his bed also came with a sound proof mattress.

" oh, lord why am I thinking of such thoughts?", she questioned her catholic upbringing, hand clasping to her chest, pushing those thoughts away, she paused , second guessing herself," maybe this isn't what he needs right now?",

A few minutes later with a swoosh of the door, a tall dark Lelouch stood with a towel covering his hips, skin so pale it glistened from the effect of remaining drips of water shimmering his skin, he stood at the foot of the door with red rimmed eyes and soaked hair, staring at her with half disgust -half amusement.

"You seem, lost?", he smiled with thin lips.

" I- didn't think you were gonna' have a short wash, so I- decided to wait for you in your room-but", his eyes were deep, staring at her, as hers wavered below, burning a hole to the cotton covering his modesty, then catching his eyes. He shot her a gentle smile, and fading to his room purposely leaving the door opened. 

"Um lelouch?" she followed inside , first taking a peek at his room for the first time in years, of knowing him, hesitant at first but as she took that first step to follow, he re-appeared , stopping her from entering his sleeping quarters.

"Shirley.." ,Lelouch held her arms mutually firmer, halting her decision to proceed,

"if you make one more move.. You can't go back on it-you know this right?", his eyes looked tired, worn out and lifeless, but she saw a glimpse of need, of a silent cry for a cure to his misery, closer, she could see the bruises formed under his eyelid the bruised lips slowly coming back plump and juicy as she once recalled it to be, she had the power to help him-cure his inner demons, for whatever was eating him up inside, whether from the kidnapping incident or the physical brawl with Caustrik, if she just gave herself to him for one night-

"-lelouch, move out the way. I'm stepping in."

End OF Chapter

_Author's thoughts on this chapter: _

_I felt sort of, sad and upset for lelouch with the way things were going for him, so the atmosphere on that chapter was sort of melancholy…._

_Let me know your thoughts, c'ya next chapter.._

_Review :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**=Super Star Suzaku episode 4**

**Realization**

His room was big enough for two things, Shirley noted to herself, one-his ego,

Seeing that he became rich enough, from representing well known screen actors in his days of glory, making enough cash flow to buy such a nice house and two- big enough to fill her belongings, as she eyed with great detail, the gigantic closet stuffed with suits and ties.

_There were a few things, she could think of doing with those._

He had a few memorabilia's of James bond holding a golden gun, which she thought was hilarious, clearly imagining a vibrant picture of him being in that frame herself.

She settled on resting herself on his gigantic bed, strictly made for a prince, as her eye caught a magazine cover of a fancy sports car coloured in metallic body kit, her fingers turned a few pages to spot a page-mark on a particular fancy model of the exact car but more luxurious as she read the digits out loud, "..Is this what you want, or need?", she quizzed, as he stepped closer towards her, snatching the magazine cover away from her view, with ease.

"Both..,", he settled beside, feeling the mattress dip, "Do you think it's too much?", he sat closer with his arm around her shoulder, pressing for their bodies to make contact.

Shirley stood up as if something hot burnt her backside; she towered over him, just to experience,

a bit more control, "I think your too much, but I like it", she smiled and didn't resist his warm palms to grab at hers equally, he pulled towards himself.

She fell lying on top of her tall dark and visibly handsome, Lelouch, giggling like a small child being tickled by their parent, her palms pressed on his thin chest as she played circles around his spot of deeming purple-and blackish-blue marks on the torso,

"What really happened to you?", she cross-examined, "were you really attacked?" . As if that wasn't an obvious question Lelouch needed to answer, he chose to instead, providing the warmth he got from her,

"Caustrik and his little play-pals ambushed me at an alley-way. If it weren't for this Japanese kid, saving me- I would've been fried.", she gasped, covering a hand to her mouth,

"Did I tell you he took good care of me too, fading my bruises a little", lelouch continued, twisting his index to her red-auburn hair.

"-Oh thank god, I thought you were dead?", Lelouch winced as her large chest settled on his torso, his hand mechanically placed itself on her back, "I tried ringing you, but there was no dial tone, so I thought-''

She couldn't complete her sentence her emotions took the best of her, head dipped low to rest on the side of his shoulder,

"It's ok, look, I'm still alive ...see?", she silently nodded, "my phone's battery died", he lied, she didn't need to hear that part of the story, "that reminds me, I still need to find my phone, I must've left it at his.", only if he could recall where the kid lived, and the name too, he had no choice but to hope the kid would kindly bring the phone back to him, sometime in the near future,

Thinking about that boy gave Lelouch an odd feeling in his stomach, as if he needed to express to the world, he had a new friend, "so, _odd_..",

"What's odd?", Shirley looked up from where she rested, to stare into crystal violets, _gosh she loved those eyes, _

"Nothing important, besides I need to prepare for this dinner thing, with Schneizel", _and the rest of my family present…_

Lelouch slipped away from her and stood with his cotton towel still clutched to his waist, to advance to his closet, gathering few choices of evening wear for tonight's dreadful appointment, he mentally started to prepare for any counter attack to the subject of his failing career, when Shirley voiced something important to him, "Do you really have to go?", with a low, he couldn't ignore the slight worry to it, "Milly, would have a fit if I didn't –plus. what do you wanna' do on our time together?",

He approached her with cool, his clothes for the evening forgotten on the bedroom floor.

Shirley sat up, blushed, as she was now face to face with his waist, if it weren't for the cotton towel masking his modesty; she would've been in an uncomfortable situation,

"We could um?..", she wiped the tear staining her eyes and felt her shoulders pushed to a settling position a warm body pressed on top of hers,

"..Let's just see where the road takes us", she voiced with dried mouth.

"Yeah, all the way", he kissed her, as if time didn't come between them, tongue's twisting against each other, battling for dominance, she soon allowed him to gain the upper hand and settled on echoing her desire by inventing her legs open between his damn cotton towel she wished he would pull off anytime soon, and wanted to feel some sort of demand, yearning to relish her on his bed, was he holding back?

"Have you any?..", he placed delicate bite marks to her neck, smoothing his palms to glossy skin till it landed on a mountain for a chest, and pressed hard.

"Downstairs..i-in my bag", _so she did come prepared?,_ something about that ticked him off, as if she planned all of this, _intimacy, _between them, he was no Romeo and she cleary wasn't Juliette, though looking into her craving eyes full of longing, just crafted this instance perfectly.

"Go- get it", that was an order.

"Yes.. Be back in a sec", she kissed those lips one last time before the sound of the doorbell rang.

"I'm not expecting anyone. Are you?", lelouch scanned the clcok sitting on his bedroom drawer, with worried violets, he had one more hour before dinner with his concerned family. Shirley silently shook her head as the doorbell rang, a second time. "ugh, coming!", He stood up covering the visible problem under his cotton towel, rushing downstairs to beckon the stranger away from his property, Shirley truly hoped lelouch would hurry back, after seeing what he was packing under that god forsaken towel, making her hand slide down to lace panties, liking the thrust of her fingers pushing in herself for him, "uh-hurry…"

The door swung open nearly coming off the hinges, lelouch ready to lash at the identity when his eyes caught the man laughing at his eagerness to return to Shirley.

"Is that a shampoo bottle in your towel, or are you just horny?", the man looked at the pleasant package begging to be undone.

"You're clearly early-too early if I may retort, Maldini", he snipped at the young assistant to his brother who'd he known for too long, looking bashful in dark coloured tuxedo with a Grande limousine awaiting at back.

"I'm I disturbing something?", Kanon pushed through to lelouch to enter without being invited, and stood looking his way up to the forbidden staircase, "I've a feeling if I make, my way upstairs, I would perceive a sight for sore eyes, I'm I right, young master?", he brushed a piece of burgundy –brown to the back of his ears and waited for a response with inviting bold –blues, holding back, a snicker.

Lelouch didn't have the time or patience for the jab, crossing his arms to his naked torso, waiting for a vivid explanation from the uninvited guest.

"We do miss your presence at the mansion." ,

lelouch sent him a _-be quiet_!- before turning to the sound of footsteps, coming from the staircase a semi dressed Shirley stood with buttoned blouse and naked legs , looking down at the guest from where she stood.

"Oh?, is it time to go already?", Kanon smiled full toothed before pressing, with practiced speech, "Schneizel Vi Britannia, asks of Mr. Lamperouge to hurry to dinner as soon as it could take-as his priorities arises elsewhere, you see young, lady, so we better not keep him waiting".

This didn't sit well with her, as she made her way up the stairs with just an "ok, sure-I'll see myself out", and retreated to fetch her things.

"You stay here, I'll go get ready", lelouch made his way to follow Shirley ignoring the cynical smile, Kanon exposed, not fully comprehending why his family always intervenes with his personal life.

" I'll be waiting in the limo",

"Shirley!, don't go", his hands placed around her waist, as she faced her back to him, "I won't be long. .Promise",

why has he never noticed how attractive she looked, with a frown plastered over from where he could see. Luckily she turned and accepted his kiss, savouring the effect it had on her, "I'll be waiting..", _hopefully with no clothes on. _

He got dressed with much acceleration and only coming out from the bathroom, to ask for assistance with his shirt collar, questioning how to wear it for the meeting; she kissed him, a chaste kiss, for good luck, _and truly made herself at home.._

"Are you ready, young master?", Kanon asked him, one last time before signalling the driver to start the engine. Lelouch nodded for an answer, pressing his shoulders back further to the scratchy leather seats of the posh car, he took one last breathe before shutting his eyes,

"This was going to be, a long night"…

And a long night it was,

As his eyes unlocked clear violets to scan the restaurant, it set to hold its bolt on one person, as Schneizel approached to a warm embrace.

"What's he doing here?", Lelouch had to guard his temper from lashing out,

"Brother, first say hello.." , Schneizel pressed warm palm, to the little back of lelouch to his seat.

"Good to _see you again_", the words were said in an icy undertone, as lelouch sat down,

"likewise", Lelouch stared at the identity revealed to be his arch nemesis _Caustrik Jensen_, sat in the same office attire he wore that late afternoon, "what are you doing here?",_ and where was everyone else?,_ his heart sank at the solemn feeling of not seeing his large family seated at the same table as him,

-It's been _too long.._

" ..Nearly three years, it's been?", Schneizel asked, as if reading the thoughtful expression lelouch had, "quite a long time you've been hiding from the family, brother, we missed you-but sorry not all of us could express this face to face."

"..I suppose?", dusting any evidence of emotion off, lelouch looked over to his brother ignoring the persistent gaze from Caustrik, " I don't know, if you've noticed, but, Caustrik's also here."

A sarcastic cough, made its way to lelouch, "Mr. Britannia invited me to this business proposal, lelouch",_ why?_

"_True_..", Schneizel boasted_,_ smiling over to his assistant ordering drinks from the waitress,

"I have a sort of predicament", his blue-eyes fixed to his younger brother.

"Please, do pray –tell", Schneizel sat up straight, intertwining his fingers together, his blue's setting to Caustrik, switching to lelouch, musing with the long silence the universe held for him.

"I was charmed from hearing your long rivalry and made a decision to work with you both- ''

"- not happening!", Lelouch jumped from his seat, nearly knocking off the waitress placing champagne glasses on their table.

"Lelouch _sit", that was an order._

"Were not your test subjects", the raven pushed, "you cannot put two people that despise each other to work together, who do you think you are?", index finger directing to the accuser.

"Well..", Schneizel and his assistance both said in unison facing the obvious, Lelouch rolled his eyes he wasn't going to sit to this, Shirley needed him.

"Evidently, you're not working together.", he opened the inside pocket of his suit jacket and slid a maroon envelope to Caustrik, then, another to his brother, completing a flash of white at his disorderly expression.

Violet eyes motioned over to catch the unfamiliar gift.

"Inside these envelopes, would disclose my latest project-I'm looking for a _new face_,_", _Blue eyes tilted like ice, as he voiced his thoughts, his demand was met without disapprovals.

Lelouch thought, through Schneizel, was indeed doing him a huge favour whether he wanted it or not, he doesn't remember the last time his phone rang with a new business deal, he should be thankful to him, "I will not let you down Schneizel", he promised, watching his brother accept the coat his assistant position on his shoulders, with a slight possessive brush, which questioned his curiosity-

"We shall chat tomorrow, I bid you's goodnight",

This time Lelouch did not send a death glare, he watched Schneizel disappear to the exit, with a relief exhalation, seeing his family again really brought the devil out in him.

"So, we both got the same jobs?", asked the remaining blonde, surveying the envelope given with oceanic orbs, the interior lighting shun at his bronzed skin, mimicking a glow radiating from it, lelouch growled wishing he'd mark that face with more purple and blues instead of an untouched sun kissed tone, "..May the best man win.",

He possibly was still on an emotional high with everything that occurred during day, as he flung his fist to a handful of Caustrik's shirt, closely yanking the buttons off,

"Listen here you punk, if I hear one word of my family's secret spoken to our colleagues- I promise you, I'll personally end your life, and get away with it-do you hear me!",

Caustrik remained seated, unwilling to comply to lelouch's wrath, with the murmur of the restaurants guests, he simply nodded, and turned to the observing restaurant,

"Waitress..",

He ignored the other, and grinned, deathly, like smiling to a drowning puppy, sinking to lake water, barking for help. He met the violets glaring back with ignited danger.

"Shirley's waiting for ya', you should go…'', lelouch shot him a look of indifference disguising his surprise, yet, his grip spoke a different feeling.

_Was his life an open book?,_

"Just remember one thing pal", Caustrik's index, faced to himself, "I had her first", as if the message didn't reach Lelouch, he continued, "-_she likes the missionary position_..", with a swirl to his wrist, he unhooked himself off, and left Lelouch standing on his two-feet, unable to form a sentence.

The waitress distracted him with a practiced smile,

"Sir, is everything ok?",

"A glass of your finest –please "

His coffee was scorching hot; awaking the soaring headache from the night before, not that he regretted asking Shirley to leave (kicking her out of his apartment, more like) but he must've

Over-drank to the point where it numb the pain and blurred his memory, questioning how he got home that night?.

Operating on one hour's sleep, his conscious decided to focus on urgent matters, at his attention to the maroon envelope pleading to be unbolted, he snatched it and read the white page draft of his brothers objective.

"_**Male required for important video shoot**_

_Posted: by Kanon Maldini _

_**Deadline: **__01/05/2017_

_Role Information_

_**Roles: **__Other_

_Details of Role_

_Male WANTED for commercial video project_

_We're looking for a male for a commercial video with a unique visual aesthetic. The male will be required to express emotion through body movement. The male will be wearing a dark outfit and a mask with patterns designed in UV paint._

_The video will accompany for upcoming movie project produced by powerhouse producer Schneizel Vi Britannia The job is paid at compensational rate, and a great opportunity for setting foot adding material to their portfolio - the video has a big chance of reaching a large audience before hitting Hollywood production Casting Agents required to bring in their top clients for this position, those with experience in movies DO NOT attend, fresh faces only. "_

"_What the fuck is this_-?",

"I hope you've everything under control, hmm?", Milly positioned herself in front of his desk, carrying documents upon, documents of paper clutched at her chest, walking on impossibly high-heels, at any rate awaiting to fall dangerously to the floor, but, like a seasoned pro, she stood towering over the dark haired male, looking at him with an exquisite curved brow,

"Drown your worries Milly, I have everything under control. Just going through the final touch up", he lied with all confidence spewed at the sentence, he'd only organised an open casting for all public to come in and showcase their talent, but he'd no clue if anyone would show up, judging by his portfolio,

if lelouch hadn't have fired his other useless actors who weren't meeting up to par to the level of his then client Rolo, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Good", she caught the lie but chose to overlook as her thoughts were focused on Caustrik as planB,

"Make sure the location is prim and spotless, Schneizel is our biggest client to date- I don't want him to be –"

The phone rang…

"-Sorry Mills- have to take this one, could be him", lelouch interrupted, didn't wait for a ensured answer from her and spoke directly to the phone, "Hello, Lelouch speaking",

"Hello, guys.. Kanon Maldini, here, Assistant to Mr Britannia. He request a conference call with yourself and Caustrik on line two, may I.._?", that wasn't a suggestion…_

lelouch looked up from his dark bangs and caught the glare from Caustrik, on the other side, as they both spoke in unison, "You could pass him through", a second dial tone signalled and Schneizel's voice spoke through, visibly calm and assertive.

"Good morning Team-' '

Schneizel purposely added, "Hope everything went well, last night and the two of you hadn't quarrelled?-' ', He paused for a second, a light chuckle sounded through the device " – just a quick call to see where's the location going to be held today, as I'm not too familiar with central town?",

_Was he thinking of coming over, shit?_

Lelouch hadn't booked anything as of yet, so he allowed his arch enemy to answer first,

"The Kings Cross cafe, Mr .Vi Britannia, and the whole place has been booked for the event tonight, fifty talents are waiting as we speak-'', Caustrik spoke with white tooth, on the other line, as from where lelouch could see,

"-how about Lelouch?", the other swallowed a saliva taking a moment to breathe in calm, before expressing,

"You'll see when you get there..", He hung up the phone and took off, to approach Kallen, It felt like the whole room surveyed him with shock written across their faces, from what he could sense from the silent atmosphere, his eyes caught Kallen holding back a laugh,

"I dunno' what's eating you up lately, but I've a message for ya' ", Kallen beat him to start a conversation, knowing well the questionable look he held to her, _of course they were listening in on the call…_

"If it's about Shirley, I'm not listening", he shrugged, and stood in front of her vision.

"-It's not. But you should've known to not have gone there, whilst dick-head was still hittin' it", she chewed on her pen, leaning back to her chair, to come a surprise remark from her friend, _any –minute-now-_

"What you mean buy still, hittin' it?",

She laughed, slamming her palm to her desk, "calm down-thought you didn't wanna hear abou her?",

"_Thought she was a virgin_..", he desperately tried to not think of the red head, working on the first floor, he could easily glance up and meet her profile- but he didn't,

"I need your assistance on today's casting-", he sighed.

"Okay, after I come out from the ladies room", she placed a posted-note to his palm and sashayed away, from him,

"What is this?", he read the ink marks

" _boy named suzaku Kururugi called looking for ya, his numbers at my desk only if you tell me if his cute" _

"Slut..", lelouch leered, feeling as if his day's starting to get better.

And the worst it got…

Amongst the streets packed with business suits and urgent striding bypasses, lelouch could not gain at least one attention from them, as he handed out leaflets upon leaflets for today's early casting, he recalled his original plan before getting attacked by those bullies Caustrik had sent, and was now realizing it, but it wasn't working.

Deeply, he cursed, Schneizel for booking this casting so quickly, in a day from now, though he should've been prepared for his brother's way of business, even if it turned out to be the day after meeting him, it wasn't enough time for him to assemble fifty fresh faced nobodies at a click of fingers,

"Fuck you, Schneizel", he should quit cursing, but the phone he borrowed from Kallen, rang, halting him from passing another leaflet to a bypasser, the gusty air taking it instead.

"Lelouch speaking-",

"Hey, I got a miss call from this-wait, is your name lelouch?",

"Suzaku?", he recalled that cheerful voice.

"You remembered! How are you doing, lelouch?-how's the face?", the boy chuckled through the phone, sounding like a passing train.

"My face?", Lelouch remembered the green substance he'd left unattended in the kitchen table, "Oh?, its great-the last time I checked that is. Listen I'm in deep need of your help", _again.._

"Sure?"

"Can we meet up, let's say?", he eyed the time on the phone, pulling it back from his ear, "Now?"

"uh?", _please say yes as I don't have much time, "_where- about?"

"Pendragon square", lelouch pushed, without a pause.

"I'm sorry Lelouch-I'm outta town, could we not meet up tommo-"

"No!", he was sounding like a spoilt child, "Suzaku – you need to come now"_. There was no point telling him on the phone._

The line went silent for a few minutes, lelouch felt his foot tap the hard concrete floors awaiting a response from the other, as the public eyed him with curious glares, staring at his vibrant phone, fit for a girl

.

"Ok-I'll be there!",

"You're the best, _suzaku_", he couldn't contain his victory, and Schneizel would fall in love with Suzaku,

No doubt the boy has a certain charm to him. All he needed now was to make-way, back to the office he'd only five more minutes before ShowTime-

"-I'll be there in forty-five minutes, lelouch stay where you are-", the line went dead.

Dead like his career was going to be as soon as the other mentioned forty-five minutes, it'll take him to get there, "I don't have forty-five minutes!", he screamed at nobody on the other line, sinking his worries to the concrete floors, he needed a plan B, and he needed it ASAP.

His fingers dialled the office phone of Kallen's desk, praying she'll at least pick up, as his feet got back up to make haste to the event, where the casting was held, downtown in the square -

"Wassup?"

"Kallen!, listen, have you any exes that would like to be casted on my bro-Schneizel Vi Britannia's project?", he almost spilled his families secret , his feet rushing past the queue to make way to –

Wait, did he just pass a queue? Stopping in front of the crowd more than what seems like a hundred, males standing impatient, to make way to the sealed doors,

"Lelouch, I don't have fifty exes!-well, maybe?..-but",

"..Kallen, grab as many security with you, we have a slight situation," The eager crowd of men all ages, from teenagers to circus acts, to firefighters to police patrol- dressed in Halloween costumes, crowded the outside area of the event hall , lelouch couldn't comprehend the madness of it all, maybe he didn't need suzaku Kururugi, after all?

"Everybody, line up…This is going to be a long day"…

With his phone back to his pocket, tan hands caressed the markings on the grave tomb written in foreign calligraphy, tracing the familiar name that sprung memories to him like childhood dreams fulfilled with sunflowers and running around in the kururugi shrine, he could taste the smell of pollen filling his nostrils, as he unlocked his green gems looking to the flowers he brought, two, one for his father and the other for the tomb close to his, placing one of each with tender touches to leave behind lingering feelings that would break down to tears,

"I'm sorry father, for everything", he sniffed away the remaining guilt, and shame he brought upon himself, how stupid could he have been for causing so much pain to him,

"It wasn't your fault dad – I just lost control", brown bangs, hid a shadow of guilt, he stood up making his way from the grave yard, feeling life coming back to his feet, he took off, not looking back to his mistake, he had somewhere to be, someone needed him.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

== Super star Suzaku episode 5==

**Warning: "This show contains scenes that some readers may find disturbing and strong language**

Title: A star is born!

This must be the easiest decision his ever made in his life, of nineteen years in this fickle business, standing before him in perfect attention almost rivalling the discipline of those in the military services were two hundred wannabes, dressed in costumes competing those in circus acts.

The look on their faces were terrifying, as if the dark haired casting agent commanded to dismantle the heads of each hungry individuals and sell it to vultures awaiting in some desert decked in yakuza outfits with a cigar puffing out the boredom..

Yes, Lelouch's imagination was _that_ creative.

Should he be content to have hundreds of dream chasers showing up to his near dim shadow of a career? Or should he thank them wholeheartedly for their mis-cooperation of turning up to a Schneizel VI Britannia casting audition dressed up as failing comedians trying desperately to relive the dying career of stage performance.

_This was a complete waste of time;_ there wasn't _any_ sanctuary thought of putting any of them through. But his conscious reminded him to_ never judge a book by its exterior.._

He separated the petrified faces from the confident -been here -before-types, to rows of fifty to four. The crowd that showed no self-confidence judging from their body languages, were placed at front, in his line of vision, so he could taste the fear lurking inside their hopeful minds, he could almost hear the pleading thoughts of "_pick me, please pick me_". 

He turns to catch one person dressed as a doctor, for all reasons?, fitted with a stethoscope and a red band aid, catching his eye of scrutiny, fidgeted in the line as he knew his fate already without a decision made.

'_He must be accustomed to rejection'_, Lelouch thought.

It's been a year since he last saw, such a mass of hungry wannabes prayerful for a ticket to stardom that only he, barely nineteen years of age, can grant, so for him to strain the time to a decision to allow fifty of these wannabes to the next round of judgment, of the silent crude eyes of heavyweight producers, such like his brother, was priceless,

Whoever said that being front row was considered privilege hasn't met Lelouch Lamperouge-

" The first three rows... Thank you for coming you may leave",

... simple, yet, powerful words that would divide a sea of hungry zombies to walk off elsewhere away from him., oh the joy of breaking the dreams of those who lack any talent to survive in this business.

He was left with the exact number required, he could spare a little time to get to know them, other than judge them, but for Lelouch, neither possessed that fire in their eyes, the sought of flare he wanted to see when picking up a _wannabe_.

"This was the request announced, fifty males required for a casting for Mr. Vi Britannia production",

The mass crowd of fearful but proud faces all nodded simultaneously.

"Though, I must add, I like doing things ~_different_", 

The sound in the room died as if reduced the volume on a television set with an open of the mouth,

clacking of shoes tore his violets away from them to face the sashay of Kallen strutting in with a notepad and pen in hand, she took a moment to turn her head to the mass standing in perfect militia devotion, to place herself siding to his left.

"I presume, you're playing the dictator?", she turns to face her colleague accustomed to his way of auditioning.

His eyes continues to scrutinizes each and every individual, with a frown on his youthful face, Kallen caught his foot tapping as if waiting for something else to come pouncing through the doors,

"Lelouch?, why are they all dressed like circus acts?", she tries again to get his attention, and receives a sigh from the other as a response,

" I've asked myself the same question -", he turns to lock his violets at her blues, she could see the worry and fatigue within once crystal orbs to now deep darkened colour, before he turns to face the frightened crowd, 

"You may all leave - none has been selected. Thank you for coming", A few mutters of desperation as the sea vanishes little by little to a void within the hall, Kallen caught her surprise with the palm of her hand, placed on her mouth, " So you chose, none?"

This prickled a sarcastic comment from the other from being said, " –Did you see diversity? ", his foot pauses tapping and starts to pace to the empty hall arms crossed on his chest, he'd everything under control, but Kallen made him doubt his judgement- 

"You have to report to our client by tomorrow morning with fifty potential customers- any of them would've done-", she replies, crashing her notepad to a strong clutch.

" I don't settle for less, Kallen and those guys were certainly, not up to par for a Schneizel VI Britannia production-"

" oh!- so, Rollo Halliburton was what then?, huh?, was he up to par?", the air became thick at the mention of his past mistake, Kallen continuously brought out his mishaps at situations like this, such blow to his ego.

" Rollo... was a learning curve. .. a miscalculation to my naive self, back then and, to answer your question, he didn't have the quality for such a demanding production like this one ", he stopped pacing and stood in front of her, bangs buried in guilt, pondering on his words, but Kallen always stroke the iron while it was hot - 

"your still not - learning, Lelouch!", her notepad waved fury to his direction- " beggars can't be choosers you know!", the notepad made a thud whilst it hit the floor, this caught his eye –

"I'm rooting for you, Lelouch, I really am, but this is it!-" her eyes turns soft as her blues meets impassive violets - "you fail this.. And your ASS is gone!."- her eyes search deep within his for some sort of comprehension- " just go back and get them, or else I will!",  
>He shakes his head after sinking all the noise she made, and looked back to the notepad facing the floors leaving himself vulnerable to her.<p>

"Your impossible-!" his ears took in the disappearing echoes of her expensive heals, till he hears silence, he took up the tapping, repeating on his foot, and anticipated his contingency plan.

_Suzaku Kururugi_

Kallen, his colleague, she wasn't a threat in his vision for success, and not quite a nuisance either, he hasn't had the time to ponder any effort into placing her in the forefront of his future plans,

"She'll come handy in great time of need", he says to the silence halls, who echoes back a cling of keys, a man coming in looking quite lost seeing the vanished crowed of eager men no longer visible,

"Mr. Lamperouge, are you finished already? Should I lock the place up?", asked the elderly, scratching the back of his head.

Lelouch thought for a moment before answering him, "Say?, do you act?"….

Watching the caretaker sing and dance with blood, sweat and tears to showcase his talents to the dark haired agent, was quite amusing for the other, who was only doing this to pass-time, the janitor must've saw dollar signs on Lelouch's forehead as the other simply watched with no emotion to his body exterior as if mimicking a statue of a fine piece from a famous renaissance artist, though, he had to give it to him, he saw fire in his eyes, the one he was searching for in superstars, though Lelouch wasn't going to represent him as a agent, he doesn't do Broadway, and if he did, maybe the guy might've had a chance, but for now, it was just-

"Thank you for your time, that's all today", and with that, Lelouch left the eager janitor stare into space as if time had simply halted abruptly.

"_Now for the real thing_., ", with all confidence sprung on a single step, he took out the cell phone and danced his fingers to the previous number he dialled with the borrowed device sending a text message, to meet him at the place where this all began- yes the only way for him to convince Suzaku to sell his soul to this business with him as an agent, whether it's for full-time or temporary - was to execute the contingency plan, _from where it all began_,

With that thought, Lelouch bounced off with a spring on his step to embrace the fresh - air Pendragon gusted ... Suzaku was his only hope. 

The door to the Micra shut with a thud once Suzaku stepped out of it with a phone in his hands,

his tinted sunglassed eye wouldn't budge elsewhere, but at the Cryptic message Lelouch sent him: 

"Meet_ me at the spot where it all began_?",

The only notion of that sprung in his brain was, the other probably getting attacked, _again_,

his legs took up the speed to make haste to where the agent would be, possibly begging on the floors, for his life or exchanging it for cash, neither of those options sat well with Suzaku, he hated seeing other people left vulnerable for others to mock, especially if those victims were as scrawny as Lelouch was.

He found the agent, knelt on the floor of the dirty alley-way, head-buried in dark bangs, with his elbows on his knees, looking as if despair was making way to suicide. His sneakers bumped an empty can of beer, making it rollover to the agent, till it contacted the leather shoe of his,

looking up from his air of despair, _or was he taking a nap?,_ like a deer in head lights, to meet with Suzaku.

He stood, dishevelled, pressing the wrinkles of his office suit to prim, and stepped forward to Suzaku with a firm handshake and a spring to his step,

"Suzaku Kururugi, I'm glad you could make it", his handshake was firm, but not as firm as a hardworking man in construction, but as firm as an office clerk with a habit of using too much hand cream,

"Hey!, no bother man, is eh? everything alright?", well technically he phoned him first, to check on his progress with the medicine he'd given him, before the other changed the subject and plead for his much needed assistance with, something?

"I'm fine- ", he grinned with much shiny pearls. There was a moment of silence as if Lelouch was expecting a laugh from the other or as if he was hiding something?-

"Cool, so what brings us here of all, places?",

Suzaku scanned the filthy floors of where they stood, a glimpse of a battle and rescuing the damsel in distress lighten his memory,

"I brought you here because…I want to ask you of an important favour", green eyes shun a light of eagerness, as it locked to Lelouch -".. You've heard of Schneizel Vi Britannia, right?", Lelouch paused waiting for an answer,

"Sure, the guy's practically royalty?", he smiled at the raven agent, "I'm actually a fan of his productions"

_Well this should be easy_,

"Basicall-y..", Lelouch felt his throat constrict, something about Suzaku made him- dare should he say, un-easy?, so he made the decision within, to take a few steps back and pace around the alley -way, without his eyes making contact with the boy, "Mr. Vi Brittania's shooting a small film documentary… and is looking for new talent", Lelouch turned his back away from Suzaku, just in case it came to rejection.

"I've heard!, well… my friends at the dojo's talking about it. does he need assistance on something?, coz' that'll be a dream come true", _well, that wasn't hard, he was practically a fan already, but here comes the rigid part, _It was now or never,

"-Suzaku, I want you to be in the movie that his auditioning for", _there, he said it.._

"huh?!", the other replied with no intelligence addedto the comment and looked at Lelouch, as if he had said something in foreign…

"-Pay is ten thousand up front- for a small part"- lelouch didn't care about the small things, his more intrigued with the bigger pictures, "-though your guaranteed to get more if you impress them-", he pushed forward till he was a breathe away from him "- meaning, you could be in the lead roles amongst other fine actors and could be earning half a million!", if that did not sink in, then Lelouch was truly at lose.

Schneizel taught him to always go hard when offering a deal, never beat around the bush..

So, no denying it, Suzaku was taking all this very-

"I can't ... this is all surreal- and sudden.. I- i just don't know what to say?", the boy seemed at lost, he wasn't taking this well as others would, green-eyes looked downpour to the floors, "Thanks man, honestly, but_- I'm just not worthy of all this",_

"Not worthy?", this enquired a curve brow, "- what do you mean?",

Suzaku, looked away from the floors to concerned violets, and brushed a hand to his curls to stare up to gust weather, "I don't deserve any of this, Lelouch", green eyes finally meet violets, and Lelouch swore he'd seen tears welling up inside the pools, but was more concerned in the tone the other spoke of,

"Let me tell you something, _Suzaku_, if its fear?, then it's an ugly word. It keeps us from true happiness because it prevents us from taking _risks_", he placed one hand on the others shoulder to push his words through him- "We avoid anything slightly painful, even though staying in the current situation hurts more..", Lelouch paused at this, given the other a moment to contemplate before pushing further, his grip pressed firm in the scapula- "In this circumstances, all I'm asking of you is, to do a _tiny_ audition for a movie that could change your life, so take that first step in eliminating _fear_.", _he really should've been a psychologist._

_Suzaku_ frowned with a crease to his brows, lips thin whilst eyes still hooked to the floor,"I…I- could never forgive myself…but-", he finally looks up to Lelouch, "I'll think about it..", Lelouch did his best to seem impassive at the comment, he didn't have much time left as the auditions were taking place the very next day, he needed an answer urgently, it was time to bring out his trump card, yes the emotional side of him, which was a rare commodity for anyone to witness…

"This is _more_ for me than it's for _you_, truth to be told, i…I had fired, all my good talents for the sake of pleasing Rollo Halliburton- thinking he'd be my one way ticket to reaching my dreams. Why bother with other distractions, huh?", he brushed a hand to his hair, the one holding Suzaku' s shoulder, inducing a slight pain from doing so- "_I need you Suzaku, _you're my only hope." The stern look from the other sparked warmth inside him, as if dare he say- butterflies were roaming the foot of his stomach. There was something within those eyes he hadn't felt before in a long run when looking for his new objective to succession in this business, and whatever it was, this boy had _it_.

"This place we're at now is a fine example of facing your fears, dare I say, I would never set foot to the place which would only bring nightmares to my dreams. It isn't a place you'd want to relieve if you'd just been attacked, twenty-four hours later, right?", Suzaku looked up, curiosity written in his frown,

"But -then why we here?", _did he not get it_?

"Face your fears, _Suzaku_", Lelouch held back a sigh trying to escape his mouth.

Suzaku thought a bit longer in silence, gawking at the other, but not at him, more at his reply-"Alright, I'll do it for you, -but, …I need to know. What is it that I'll be doing?..", Lelouch tried to control a cry of victoryfromescapism,

"Let's not worry about that for now. We shall discuss this tomorrow", _once you make a deal with a person do not trail of topic_, Lelouch recalled, the words of Schneizel echoing in a vault within his memory.

They both walked side by side to the red Micra awaiting the owner, Suzaku provided Lelouch a lift back to his office with dead silence met the atmosphere, but it wasn't awkward, it was more of a comfortable one, a victorious silence….for Lelouch of course, but for Suzaku, Lelouch caught the other in somewhat of a concerned look plastered in his baby face, which didn't suit him at all,

_If he could impress Lelouch by just being himself, then, Schneizel by all counts would approve, so what was he worrying about?._

_There was something about Suzaku, Lelouch had to figure out…but for now, it was time for a silent celebration._

There was a notable difference to the way he walked, a slight spring with each step he took, Milly noted from where she surveyed the workers coming in for the day's work, she designed her office to be the know-all and see-all of things, located at the very back of the building, with her door wide opened. As soon as he settled on his desk, with steaming coffee cup, and a small smile plastered on his beaten up face, she knew something good must've came from the dinner with the all mighty producer, Schneizel Vi Britannia, well that's what she thought till she heard the rumours….

"You got to be kidding me?".. She had to know if what she read from the email Kallen had sent her was either true or false. She found herself sprung out of her seat strutting her heals hitting the marble tiles of the office floors, to Lelouch's office.

"Milly, how good to see you", he smiled with pearly whites, though his eyes stood trained on the monitor at his desk,

"So-o?, what happened?", she chose to seat on his desk-table, instead, this wasn't going to take long, he was so fired.

"In regards to?..", she wasn't going to take this pretence, she felt her hand slam the table, with a loud thud, making the coffee spill out its steaming contents of dark liquid aroma, which shot right up her blazing nostrils.

"Did you disband the auditions?!", her voice ringing in his ears, like chime to a cathedral bell,

"Trust me Mills, I've got this, all under control". He wasn't going to have another one of those Kallen incidence, "If you don't mind, I've to email a draft to my choice of person for Mr. Vi Britannia's film thingy-", this struck his boss with a soft hum, she leaned over his computer, checking the email address of the person as Lelouch ignored her presence to continue with the clicking sounds of his keyboard. He had to stop as her face was taking over his computer screen, shooing her away from his office to her reluctance and locking the doors soon afterwards.

_The day of the audition…_

"You fucking lied to me!", Lelouch dodged in time the attire that was launched at him, the one Suzaku was asked (forced) to wear for the audition, as it hit the door to the changing room.

"I didn't see how it was important to have mentioned that, from our deluded conversation?"

Suzaku looked at him as if he was about to punch some sense into the person who asked him of this, favour,

"delud- what?!,.."_, Lelouch, was seriously starting to consider the Asian boy as somewhat of a fool._

"Deluded as in hoodwink… you know, beguile?", honestly, there were familiar verbs to choose from then those ones, but, what were the fun in that?

" -At what point did you forget to mention that this was for pornography?!"

"Pornography?- Suzaku, if required to wear a costume for an audition, being it porn than- I must be in the wrong field ", Lelouch sighed with incredulousness, Suzaku had a personality complex, no longer the boy next door Lelouch had known, he was a contradiction to that -

"I'm not wearing it!", Suzaku crossed his arms with a turn to his nose away from his new friend.

_This argument was going on for too long, _"Suzaku your acting like a spoiled toddler, everyone else whose auditioning is wearing the damn costume !", Lelouch picked up the attire and measured it with his eyes, " it's not that _bad_", he was holding a black Lycra body suit and a UV mask waiting to be worn,

"Then why don't YOU wear it!", Suzaku pointed with disgust at the horrid item, 

"coz I'm not the one auditioning!, and believe me if I were, this piece of shit would be on me by now!", a laugh came out from the room next door, of what sounded like the whole production listening in.

Realizing they were possibly being too loud for the rest of the world, Lelouch had to burst out of this bubble of disagreement, as he heard a crew member on the other side of the door knocking,

" Mr Lamperouge , your clients up next, the audience is awaiting..",

Suzaku looked over at the door swallowing a saliva, before turning to Lelouch, with a frown that darkens his boyish face " I hate you! ", he snatched the body suit off from him, and nearly ripped off his own casual attire, and baggy jeans. Lelouch turned to face the other way before opening the door to leave some privacy for his friend, " oh, please try not to wear any underwear",

and left with a sly smile, before, the other threw something hard at the door, which landed with a thud. 

Finding a seat was much too difficult as the light went dim as Lelouch walked out to the empty red seats behind the four judges, whom he couldn't tell from the darken shade of lighting masking their features, amongst them Lelouch could tell that Schneizel was present, his broad frame giving it away in the shadows. If it weren't for Kallen's bright hair or Shirley's light giggle, to whatever she was giggling to from the mouth of her work colleagues, Lelouch would've walked right passed the seating area, he decided to settle between the two girls to cause some a bit of an awkward atmosphere as the two weren't talking to him, well, for now.

Shirley was the most uncomfortable person amongst the two, as she squirmed on her seat, crossing her leg over the other, on his side corner, he could see Kallen hide an obvious grin, he turns his violets to meet the direction of her blues and nearly chocked on his own surprise,

there stood a semi-naked Suzaku Kururugi at the centre of the spotlight where the stage was illuminated,

" _who the fuck is that?_", a murmur of the crowd met his ears, but Lelouch wasn't focusing on that,

his eyes tore the image of Suzaku his (soon to be client) friend, standing with full confidence, not having fully zipped his body suit, instead it met at a dangerously low point on his body, past the navel region, _deeper_ to reveal the v-lines contouring from his stomach all the way down to the _imagination_. 

His skin shun with golden tan, the perfect colour for a sun kissed summer bod, giving much definition to his taught rippled abdomens, showing the hard work, the boy had gone through on his years of martial-arts to obtain such physical attributes. Once Lelouch's eyes reached the chest muscles, his stomach leaped to a backflip, the design god put into carving the flawless pecks on this boy was beyond _perfection_, he could see the chest heaving up and down echoing the rhythm of the heart -all he thought was how amazing Suzaku stood up there, god-like, a lost angel that just descended to earth, regardless of the murderous frown.

Not in a million years did Lelouch think what Suzaku had underneath those parachute of clothing lay a site to show.

He felt himself relax from the view of Suzaku's breathing and sent him words of encouragements through gestures, thumbs up, Suzaku countered the action with a deep growl, Lelouch was sure to have heard all the girls squeal in the crew section.

"Name and age, please" , said the judge, voice uplifting the room with a haughty command.

"Suzaku kururugi, nineteen years old, auditioning for the part of the night club go-go dancer ", Suzaku scowled when being asked the question.

"Very-well, mask on and camera action, roll the music "

Lelouch held his breath as long as he could, once the music started ,Suzaku started moving his feet to the sound of dance beats, with ringing base track in the background.

The stage took a dark shadow to counter the illuminating green beams of disco lighting landing on Suzaku's body like rays of thunder striking a Michelangelo carving, instead of destroying the masterpiece it only highlighted it's best features bringing life to every nerve and scar hidden in the shadows of the skin, suzaku first tried escaping the beam by taking a few steps back almost tumbling to the cold floors but his reflex came to rescue and grounded his feet, his stern eyes hidden by the mask spun to face the mocking silent eyes of the judges but he could only see darkness, so he took it off throwing it to the direction of lelouch missing the raven by an inch on purpose, he smirked as he heard the breaking sound of smashed glass and chose to continue dodging the laser beams like raindrops, till his conscious reminded him to perform, judging by how the track got louder by the chorus and the beat tripped a few melody, he sighed accepting his diminishing pride and placed his good foot back, leaned backwards till his back arched and attempted a backflip with one hand palm to the stage and paused in the air, with two feet separated apart like legs of a sharp scissors allowing beams to descend to spine of his back and meet the one arm balancing the whole body with every pulse and muscle at show, his free hand left abandoned at the side to balance like a wing to a plane, he positioned like this for a second, without falter, dropping his feet to the floors in slow timing, landing his whole body on his legs as his back arched to the cold floors without a beat and head met with ground,

another laser to his stomach expanding the abdomen muscle and pecks as he caressed it, with one hand as the other slid dangerously low to past navel area then meeting the other hand on his pecks, caressing the flat chest area in circular motion whist still position curved back to floors, knees bent to vision a table with only the two legs sustaining the balance, 

Lelouch looked back in awe at the gymnastic display, and viewed around the room to face others making sure everyone else was following his stare, Kallen looked amazed, whilst Shirley hid her fingers between her face.

Suzaku stood up from the position with the timing of the backbone of the base track, rising from the ground like a dead person to his coffin and started dancing provocative rolling his body like a snake

concentrating on the mid-section of his narrow stomach, evoking S-like patterns, whilst arms locked behind the head, he made space between his legs and brought his hands back down caressed the abdomen slipping through the V-shape of his body playing with the carved cracks of the physique that invited the judges to have a feel of perfection, a laser hit his irises shining more green to the crystals, as he grinned with seduction like cat to milk, his eyes fixated to one female judge, with pink locks, who held her mouth open to his teasing mimicking a fish out of water, he laughed silently and turned brown locks to lelouch's direction not completely seeing the other features properly as he was seated further back to suzaku, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease with him, he pointed a finger to him, his feet stopped dancing and moved to the direction of the agent, gliding through the stage like a forward moonwalk, the pointed finger brushes through brown locks as the distances between the agent and performer narrows, making the performer smile at the proximity with a bite to his lips and curve to a brow till his knees collapse to kneel to the end of stage, with knees bent, he starts to push slide knee-caps together to meet half way before pulling back and repeating the action as if having sex on an oily floors, green eyes full of lust as hands play over tones muscles and neck, lelouch shifted uncomfortable on his seat reaching for something within his pockets, Kallen gasps as if he was to masturbate at the performance but likely for all, he pulled his (hers) pink mobile phone out and started recording the performance of Suzaku's pelvic thrust at camera.

The music stopped, as if suzaku had been caught playing with himself, he stopped thrusting and stormed off to the backstage area of the studio, lelouch leaped off his seat and followed his superstar trailing behind like an eager fanatic.

_He'd found his star_... 

END OF CHAPTER

_I will like to take this moment to thank all the silent readers around the world ( I see you~) and those who took their time to read this OOC piece of crap! from my imaginative brain. The reviewers you know who you are, and those that chose to follow this fic, the plot is starting to take effect please standby and remember to review if you liked this for words of encouragement for the author, until then, have a nice day…. I love you's )))_


End file.
